


chance encounter

by AmorLorna93



Series: the love of a lifetime [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Young Asuma, Young Kurenai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: When Asuma and Kurenai meet for the first time, Asuma can’t believe his luck that someone as beautiful as her would give him the time of day. If only it were under better circumstances.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: the love of a lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	chance encounter

Asuma couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened, if anyone asked. 

He would say it started out as a fascination, or maybe it really was love at first sight. Because when he met those sparkling crimson eyes for the first time, he just knew he couldn’t ever let them go again. Not when he had been granted the privilege of seeing them at all. 

He had been preparing a prank at the time, in the middle of the day of course, when he  _ should  _ have been at the academy. 

He had managed to wrangle a pig from someone’s yard, there weren’t a lot of people who kept livestock in the village but there were a few who did and of course Asuma knew of this. 

He just needed the pig for an hour or so, then he would be sure to return it. 

This wouldn’t be one of his best pranks he had pulled, but it would definitely inconvenience his father and that would get a laugh from Asuma for sure. 

He snickered to himself as he imagined how it would play out. 

“What are you doing?” 

A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up towards it. 

His breath left him and he was transfixed. 

Bright red eyes, brighter than any red he had seen before, they were practically  _ glowing _ , were focused solely on him and he found himself gaping stupidly as every coherent thought fled his dumbstruck brain. 

There was a shift of movement he barely noticed and then she was crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing slightly as they took in the pig he was kneeling beside. 

“Why do you have a pig?” She demanded. 

Asuma shook himself out of his trance and dragged his eyes away from hers to glance down at the wriggling pig in his hands. 

He huffed an embarrassed laugh and answered sheepishly, “Uhum, it’s for a prank,” he said, releasing one hand from the pig to scratch at the back of his neck. 

“A prank?” 

He looked up again at the dry response. Her arms were still crossed and her expression told him just how much she was impressed by his actions, those crimson eyes emanating with disapproval. 

He chuckled again, “Heh, yeah,” 

She raised a single brow as she continued looking down at him, “Why bother?” She asked. 

He shrugged, “It’s funny,” was all he said. 

She huffed and rolled her pretty eyes, “It’s stupid,” she said bluntly. 

Asuma just laughed, shaking his head at himself, “I guess it is,” he agreed. 

His eyes met hers again, and he could see amusement dancing around them as she also chuckled at his expense. She shook her head and rolled those perfect eyes again as if in exasperation when they stopped laughing, but a wry smile still played at the corners of her mouth. 

“I guess I’m gonna have to stick around to make sure you don’t do something  too  stupid in the future then, aren’t I?” She announced, amusement in her voice that she couldn’t quite contain. 

Asuma just stared for a moment, bewildered. Someone as beautiful as this girl in front him wanted to  _ willingly  _ spend time with him? And on a regular basis? 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He shook his head to get out of his thoughts as he realised she was waiting for a response to her request. He chuckled softly. 

“Sure, sure, I’ve been looking for someone to keep me in line, you seem like you could be the perfect candidate,” he joked. Holy shit he’d never said something so smooth before. 

She smirked at this, her crimson eyes flashing, “So there are other candidates?” She asked playfully. 

Asuma hummed as if in thought, “There  were , but I think they’ll understand,” he said, high from this interaction he was partaking in. 

The beauty just shook her head again and huffed a small laugh, “The name’s Kurenai, by the way,” 

“Asuma,” 

He made the promise to himself then, at that first interaction, that he would sooner  _ die  _ than ever let this beautiful girl out of his sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first proper Asuma/Kurenai fic! I think this is going to be a series, each one showing a different point of their relationship as they grow up, and I think I’m going to be diverting from canon too.  
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> P.S shout out to a lovely reader called Malika who has kindly translated the fic for any Russian readers out there! Here’s the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10381055


End file.
